


Thanking You

by peachykatsuyuu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Desperation, F/M, Fluff, Omorashi, Omovember, One Shot, Pee, pee desperation, public urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachykatsuyuu/pseuds/peachykatsuyuu
Summary: Yuuko and Takeshi find themselves in a small predicament after the movies, which causes Takeshi to act quick.
Relationships: Nishigori Takeshi/Nishigori Yuuko
Kudos: 12





	Thanking You

Takeshi and Yuuko walked out of the theatre, hand in hand. It was late in the evening, and they had just seen the newest chick flick that had come out last week. Takeshi wasn’t all for it, but who could resist Yuuko’s big, pleading reddish-brown eyes? Hey, if she was happy, he was too.

Yuuko slurped the last of their shared drink before tossing it in the nearest trash, then looked up at him with a smile, resting her cheek against his shoulder.

“Thank you for agreeing to watch it with me.”

He smiled, glancing to the side and shaking his head. “Yeah yeah, next time I get to pick what we watch.”

“As you wish.”

Honestly, he found the previews more amusing than the film, especially with their little popcorn fight – he still finds pride in catching the majority of them in his mouth. Not to mention that the movie itself was almost two hours long, it was probably dark outside by now.

He halted in place when he realized that Yuuko had stopped walking first. He looked back and noticed how she was suddenly tense, nose scrunched and hand squeezing his slightly.

“I really have to pee.”

He smiled reassuringly, scrunching his nose in return.

“Yeah? Let’s get you to the bathroom, then.”

She nodded and hugged his arm. And so, they were walking again.

Yuuko’s small bladder was one of the many things about her that Takeshi thought was cute, but he didn’t blame her. The movie was pretty long, and they had shared an extra large soda. He wouldn’t turn down the idea of slipping into the men’s room himself while she took care of her needs.

They soon reached the restrooms, but slowly came to a stop as they took note of the impressively long line outside of the women’s room. It made sense, the movie they watched was the only other movie playing at this hour, aside from the other chick flick that came out last month. And yes, Takeshi was forced to sit through that one at some point too.

He winced and looked at Yuuko, who stood with her legs pressed tightly together, biting her lip.

“I can’t hold it that long…” She whispered, answering his question, even though he hadn’t asked out loud, the desperation noticeable in her voice.

Takeshi scratched his head, looking around. Maybe if he drove home fast enough they would make it in time? He brushed off the thought when he noticed she was already bending slightly at the waist, which led him to think that she had been desperate for a while, but was too into the movie to notice. But he knew that bringing it up wouldn’t do the situation any good.

Something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention though, and that was the seemingly deserted men’s room. At the very least, there wasn’t a line.

Without a second thought, he hurried into the men’s room, hand still in hers. “Come on,” he said confidently.

“What are you-?!” Yuuko had no time to process anything as she was pulled through the door, past the urinals, and ushered into the farest stall – which Takeshi locked behind them.

There were only one or two men at the urinals as they hurried past. Fortunately, their backs were turned, so it’s not like they noticed.

The sight of the toilet in front of her reminded her of her desperation, and just how worse it had gotten from the single minute ago that they were outside. Yuuko squirmed in place, rapidly fumbling with the button and zipper of her skinny jeans. She yanked them down with a small yelp, her pee gushing out before she had fully squatted down. Bowing her head while hovering over the toilet, she closed her eyes and slowly caught her breath, her stream hissing and splattering loudly.

Takeshi watched quietly as she relieved herself. They’ve been together for a long time, and have known each other for longer, so there was no reason to be awkward about it. Besides, it’s not like they haven’t explored each other's bodies before.

She glanced up at him, her stream still going strong.

“What?” She asked, with a hint of amusement when she realized he was already staring back.

“You just look cute is all.” He smirked, hands casually in his pockets. Yuuko rolled her eyes, unable to hide her own smile. She reached out to grab some toilet paper as her stream slowed down to a trickle, and sighed softly when it finally came to an end.

“Better?” Takeshi asked, as she wiped and stood up.

“Mmm,” she hummed, pulling her jeans back up. “Much better.”

The room was dead silent, but that was soon interrupted by the sound of the toilet flushing. Yuuko stared at Takeshi expectantly when he didn’t move.

“Could you…” He blushed, tilting his head to the side in hopes that she would understand what he was trying to tell her. And she did.

“Oh!” Her cheeks now also a bright red, she quickly switched places with him so he was in front of the toilet.

Takeshi quickly unzipped his jeans, pulling out his cock and aiming it towards the bowl. He closed his eyes and sighed as he immediately started peeing a thick and loud stream. He had already started to grow desperate once they made it into the restroom, waiting for Yuuko to be finished was almost torturous.

His bliss was interrupted when he felt Yuuko hug him from behind. He smiled, glancing over his shoulder. “What are you doing?”

“Thanking you,” she said, eyes closed as she rested her head on his back. Suddenly, she tried to peer over to face him as much as she could.

“Can I aim for you?”

Without further question, he guided her hands toward his cock, and she looked over his arm to watch him finish. Once he was down to his last drop, he looked down at her. “You can let go now, babe.”

“But I’m not done thanking you,” she replied guilelessly, beginning to slowly stroke him.

Well, how could he say no to that?

**Author's Note:**

> hiya! this is my first pee fic, i hope it's not horrible. anyway, i love these two - they're underrated. thank you for reading, and let me know what you think! :)


End file.
